


Mycroft's True Love

by EclipsaHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsaHolmes/pseuds/EclipsaHolmes
Summary: Mycroft faces a terrible decision: admit his love for the thing to Sherlock, or leave his darling forever.





	Mycroft's True Love

I do not own Sherlock. If I did, Mary would be alive, and we would be watching Season 5.

 

It was just evil, Mycroft reflected. Horribly evil. A beautiful half of a birthday Cake sat before him, getting stale by the second. Mycroft had sat through the utmost torture (John's birthday gathering) and he felt he needed something to revive himself. After all, he had refused a Piece earlier, being on a diet. But the others had gone to play some insipid party game. The Cake shouldn’t be wasted, should it? No, he decided, Mycroft Holmes would not let a cake fall to such a dreadful fate. He would save It. He jumped up, grabbed a fork, and plunged in…. “What ever are you doing,brother mine?” Mycroft whirled around to see Sherlock smirking at him. “Nothing,” said Mycroft. “This Cake is positively offensive. I am going to leave.” He picked up his umbrella and walked out, away from the beautiful, enticing Cake.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Reviews are appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
